Harry and Hermione?
by crushonyou1020
Summary: Harry and Hermione figure out that they are meant for eachother. but how they do... you'll just have to read it to figure out. PG now, maybe PG-13 later, but not planning on it. Sorry it's taken FOREVER to get up any new chap's!
1. The Meeting

He was lying down. He looked really good. He was doing his transpiguration homework. Harry Potter was in the dormitory and me, Hermione Granger was just staring at him. I had been his know-it-all friend since first year. He would never have any interest in me. I longed for just one glance in a non-friend way. But all I got was a friend look. Just a Harry to Hermione look. Nothing would ever change. Well, that is what I thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was Friday and we were in 6th year. We were just walking through the halls when I had to go to the bathroom. When I got in a Slytherin girl called me over. I walked over and she started to talk to me.  
  
"Hi. I am Suzy Alenama. I was wondering if you could help me in Potions class. I am really the only one that Snape doesn't like so he assigned me an assignment that I do not understand."  
  
I laughed at that. Her face got very stern and she looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you laughing about? I am not joking!"  
  
Now I was turning red from laughing so hard. She was mad now. "Hey! I was going to tell you something about Harry Potter if you helped me."  
  
I stopped laughing right away. "You do?"  
  
"Yes. So you will help me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"OK. Well, first I want to know why you were laughing at me!"  
  
"Oh, well I can just see Snape picking one person to pick on, but I never imagined him to pick a Slytherin!"  
  
"Oh, well anyways, the thing I want to tell you is that I see him staring at you from the back of the class. He is always staring. I used to be jealous but then I set my sites on Drac-" she noticed that my mouth was slowly curving into a smile. "Oh, I said to much. Please don't tell anyone I told you about me liking Draco!"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."  
  
"I think this is the start of a very good friendship." With that we walked out and we met up with Harry and Ron. 


	2. Changes Are To Happen

"Hi Harry," I slightly blushed and realized it so I averted my eyes from his. "Hey Ron. This is my friend Suzy Alenama!"  
  
"er. hello Suzy. can I speak with you for a moment Hermione?!"  
  
With that Ron pulled me violently to the side. "Hermione! What do you think your doing! That's a Slytherin you're goin about being buddies with!"  
  
I sighed at this and spoke to Ron in a matter-of-factly tone "Ron, you're not still on about that are you? And besides, she isn't like the rest of them, Snape doesn't like her and she is worried about it! And I'm just going to help her out in potions. She knows that I am one of the smarter people." At this I proudly beamed.  
  
Then he caught my eye and my jaw almost dropped straight down to my ankles. Harry was flirting with Suzy! I couldn't believe it. And I thought my day was getting better. I told Ron quickly that I needed to go and study with Suzy.  
  
I walked over and started talking. "Hey Suzy! Well, we should probably get to studying now." What was said next surprised me that I realized I didn't hide my surprise.  
  
"Well, actually, Hermione, I think I'm going to go and take a walk with Harry. He says he has some great tips on how to get around Snapes insults." With that she turned to talk back to Harry, "Aren't they just the worst!" and with that she made a cute little laugh and turned to walk away to the front grounds with him.  
  
That night up in the dormitory I got to thinking. I knew that I would be no match for her with her cute laugh, pretty eyes, and perfect body. Not to mention her perfect blonde straight hair, compared to mine, brown, bushy.  
  
On the verge of tears I knew what had to be done. It was time for some major changes and they were going to happen now. 


	3. A New Hermione

I woke up and started thinking of what to do. As it was almost Christmas, I decided to stay for Christmas, but leave the day after to go home for new years.  
  
Christmas day came and I received many gifts, but I hardly noticed I was anticipating the next day so much I could hardly bear it.  
  
I woke up the next morning at 4:35 and couldn't get back to sleep so I took to pacing around the dormitory. I made sure everything was packed at least 5 times before someone else woke up at 6:30.  
  
When I got down to the common room, Harry and Ron were there and said they wanted to say goodbye. I smiled sweetly and hugged them both good-bye. I made sure I gave Harry an extra long one, but not long enough to make him notice.  
  
I was picked up by my parents at Hogwarts that day. Dumbledore arranged for just us to be connected with flew powder for just that hour.  
  
"Well, 'Mione, what do you want to do?" My mom asked me.  
  
"Let's go to the mall, the muggle mall." I told them right off and they looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Well. why? Are you tired of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade?" My parents looked awestruck.  
  
"Well, I just, want to get some new clothes and things like that. PLEASE!" with that I gave them a puppy face. They gave in and said we could go the next day.  
  
I had never seen anything as amazing as this. There were so many stores with so many styles and items and brands. I tried to hide my amazement, but I was obviously doing a terrible job. We came to a store that looked like it had pretty "cool" clothes for muggles. I decided to try some. I got a pair of tight low pants, a baby tee, and some cute tan flip-flops. I saw myself and was amazed. No clothes in the wizarding world would have ever looked this good on me! I wouldn't let my parents see, as they would have highly disapproved.  
  
Then we got to a hair salon. This was my chance. I went in and asked to get my hair permanently straightened and to get highlights. They told me it would be 35 dollars and I fumbled for a few seconds and then finally got the right amount. They finished my hair and then I looked at myself in the mirror. 


End file.
